She is The Best Thing it's Ever Been Mine
by Maah Cullen
Summary: Me arrepiei ao perceber que tinha em minhas mãos a mulher da minha vida...  ONESHOT


**She is The Best Thing it's Ever Been Mine**

_Ela é a melhor coisa que já foi minha_

_**xLeon's PoVx**_

A claridade machucava meus olhos e o cansaço me impedia de abri-los para olhar ao meu redor. Sentia um cheiro leve de perfume adocicado e um peso em meu peito. As lembranças da noite anterior começaram a me atingir: Uma parede de vidro... Uma cama colossal... Uma garrafa de vinho tinto e outra de champanhe da melhor qualidade... Taças de cristal. Duas delas... Olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos... Era _ela._

Sorri com essas lembranças. Sem abrir os olhos, bocejei e me espreguicei, cuidando para não acordar Claire.

- Bom dia dorminhoco... – a voz dela estava arrastada e meio rouca. Legal, falhei na matéria de sutileza.

- Bom dia... – droga, por que minhas pálpebras estão tão pesadas?

O peso da cabeça dela em meu peito sumiu.

- Pode fechar as janelas, por favor? Não consigo sequer abrir os olhos.

- Tudo bem.

Em pouco tempo tudo estava escuro. Esfreguei os olhos com força exagerada e os obriguei a se abrirem.

- Vou tomar um banho... – Claire estava enrolada num lençol branco. A pele nua tinha uma aparência extremamente sedosa.

Apertei os olhos e ela me olhou surpresa. Fez-se silêncio e finalmente ela entendeu, quase ouvi o estalo da compreensão.

- Quer me ajudar no banho, Kennedy?

Com um movimento das mãos eu a chamei para mais perto. Ela veio sem hesitar. Ajoelhei na cama e envolvi sua cintura fina e bem delineada.

- Não, eu não quero. – murmurei contra seu pescoço e ela gemeu baixinho.

- Então o que quer? – Claire riu.

Não respondi de imediato, apenas puxei seu corpo esguio e deitei em cima dela. Claire olhou para mim e percebi que seus olhos estavam obscurecidos pelo desejo.

Explorei aquele corpo com as mãos mais uma vez, aquele que era tão diferente do corpo a que eu estava acostumado... Não. Eu não vou mais pensar nela, prometi à Claire que estava tudo acabado. E eu tenho certeza, tudo acabou entre Ada e eu. Antes eu havia enfiado na cabeça aquele maldito mantra: "Uma parte de mim que não posso deixar". Era mentira. Essa parte eu havia deixado há muito tempo atrás.

Claire correspondia às minhas carícias e se mexia de um jeito provocador, acariciando meus pontos mais fracos e se esfregando em mim de maneira tentadora. O prazer nublava meus pensamentos coerentes, mas quem precisa de coerência quando se tem uma mulher como aquela à disposição? A _dança_ estava me levando aos limites, e quando isso acontecer, Claire irá implorar por muito mais...

_**xClaire's PoVx**_

Meu corpo está meio mole de cansaço agora que a excitação o abandonara há algumas horas. Horas maravilhosas em que dormi ao lado de Leon. Horas de sono que acabaram no mesmo instante em que ele se espreguiçou.

- Bom dia dorminhoco. – minha voz estava tão arrastada!

- Bom dia...

Eu precisava de um banho... Urgente! Acabei adormecendo com o sêmen escorrendo lentamente entre minhas coxas!

Enrolei-me no lençol e levantei de um pulo antes que a coragem me abandonasse.

- Pode fechar as janelas, por favor? Não consigo sequer abrir os olhos. – molenga...

- Tudo bem... – sorri.

Após fechá-las, notei o _tremendo_ esforço que Leon fazia para descolar as pálpebras.

- Vou tomar um banho. – anunciei.

Ele me olhou com os olhos apertados, o que me surpreendeu. Mas... Ah! É claro!

- Quer me ajudar no banho, Kennedy? – isso seria muito bom, mas duvido que eu tomaria um banho decente...

Ele me chamou com um movimento e fui até a cama, sem hesitar. Leon se ajoelhou na mesma e passou o braço em minha cintura.

- Não, eu não quero. – seu hálito quente contra a pele do meu pescoço me tirou um gemido e me fez arrepiar.

- Então o que quer? – não pude evitar rir das cócegas.

Leon me puxou para a cama e deitou sobre mim (lá se vai o banho...). Nos encaramos por um minuto e ele começou a me acariciar com as mãos, como se decorasse as curvas existentes em meu corpo. Também procurei decorar cada músculo... Cada cicatriz...

Foi aí que o jogo começou a esquentar: eu me esfregava propositalmente, testando sua respiração e seus gemidos. Quando encontrei o movimento mais prazeroso para Leon, me concentrei nele.

Assim que notei que ele estava prestes a me penetrar, parei bruscamente (eu ainda não podia esquecer do maldito banho!).

- Aconteceu algo? – ele me olhou preocupado e me senti tão culpada por ter de interromper daquela maneira...!

- Eu realmente preciso de um banho...

- Okay. – ele suspirou, já saindo de cima de mim e então pude sentir a sensação de abandono.

Rolei para cima dele rapidamente.

- Sabe, você bem que podia vir comigo... – pisquei os olhos tentando, o máximo que eu podia, parecer uma garotinha inocente.

- Hummm... – ele fingiu ponderar meu pedido e fiz biquinho, a balança tinha que pender para o meu lado! – Como poderia dizer 'não' a você? – Leon acariciou a maçã do meu rosto e suspirou novamente. – Você é o _monstrinho_ mais perigoso do planeta!

- E você bem que gosta! – ri.

- Não, eu não gosto. – ele murmurou, pensativo. – Eu amo...

Notei que suas bochechas ficaram vermelhinhas na mesma hora, toquei-as e pude sentir o calor. Leon nunca dissera a palavra _amor_ ou derivados dela. "_A palavra que começa com a letra A"_, dizia ele. Eu ainda não estava acreditando em meus ouvidos, era demais.

- O quê...?

- Eu disse que AMO você.

_**xLeon's PoVx**_

__Quando eu estava pronto para dar o "máximo" de mim, Claire simplesmente estacou, como se não sentisse mais nada.

- Aconteceu algo? – quando perguntei, sua expressão parecia de culpa.

- Eu realmente preciso de um banho... – ela se desculpou.

- Okay... – suspirei, já tinha esfriado mesmo. Saí de cima para que ela pudesse ir para o maldito chuveiro.

Ela rolou para cima de mim, seu joelho entre minhas coxas era bastante desconfortável mas ignorei a sensação.

- Sabe, você bem que podia vir comigo... – piscou os grandes olhos azuis (já bem mais claros!) inocentemente.

- Hummm... – fingi pensar no assunto, mas a verdade é que eu estava pensando que adorav... AMAVA seu jeito infantil (fazendo biquinho agora) – Como eu poderia dizer 'não' a você? – acariciei seu rosto e suspirei. - Você é o _monstrinho_ mais perigoso do planeta!

Era verdade.

- E você bem que gosta! – ela riu.

Era mentira. Porque...

- Não, eu não gosto. – fiz suspense e quase engasguei. – Eu amo...

Acho que corei. Não sei ao certo, mas senti meu rosto esquentar enquanto Claire me olhava com certo espanto. A verdade é que eu nunca fora bom em dizer a palavra que começa com A, e então, simplesmente parei de tentar. Passei anos vivendo com Ada e nunca disse a bendita palavra, apenas ela sentia essa estranha necessidade. E com Claire, em poucos meses, eu me via querendo expressar melhor meus sentimentos, e eu precisava da palavra _abençoada._

- O quê...? – ela ainda não entendera? Oh, Deus!

- Eu disse que AMO você. – frisei, a garganta tão seca quanto era possível.

- Você está...?

Olhei para ela mais sério que nunca, quantas vezes eu precisaria dizer?

- Estou.

Os olhos de Claire se encheram de água. Beijei a pontinha de seu nariz e sequei cada uma de suas gordas lágrimas.

- Eu também amo você. – ela sussurrou docemente e uma felicidade, impossível de ser descrita em palavras, me inundou por completo.

Simples! Aquela _simples_ frase vinda dos lábios macios de Claire valera muito mais do que todas as frases e declarações _rebuscadas e cheias de pompa_ de Ada durante todos aqueles anos. Eu senti que aquele vazio (que sabemos que existe sem saber como preencher) sumiu instantaneamente. Nós nos amávamos e isso era o que realmente importava, era o bastante.

Levantei da cama e estendi a mão para ela.

- Acho que ouvi alguém dizer que REALMENTE precisava de um banho... – frisei o 'realmente' tirando um risinho baixo dela.

Claire sorriu e, com os lindos olhos claros cintilando em minha direção, pegou minha mão. Me arrepiei ao perceber que tinha em minhas mãos, a mulher de minha vida...

_**xClaire's PoVx**_

- Você está...? – eu estava _literalmente_ chocada!

Ele me olhou muito sério de maneira que não pude duvidar de minha audição, eu entendera perfeitamente.

- Estou.

Com aquela afirmação, de repente, eu não estava vendo mais nada claramente. As lágrimas turvaram minha visão. Senti um beijo carinhoso na ponta do nariz e percebi que Leon secava as lágrimas de um jeito todo cuidadoso.

- Eu também amo você. – finalmente pude cuspir para fora meus sentimentos. Para mim, Leon era o tipo de homem que sabe te agradar a satisfazer seus desejos, mas sem se apegar à você. Minha concepção era de que ele, de certo modo, não gostava de criar longos vínculos. Eu podia notar isso pela forma dele agir perto de Ada, era como se ele se sentisse sufocado ao lado dela.

Eu jamais imaginaria que ele fosse capaz de expressar sentimentos, quanto mais um sentimento tão complexo quanto o amor!

E hoje ele me provou o contrário... Ele era capaz. Leon Scott Kennedy era capaz de amar, e era capaz de fazer isso de um jeito tão especial... A emoção era tanta que a voz empregada naquelas palavras chegara a ficar fraca.

Leon pareceu perdido em pensamentos por alguns instantes até que arregalou seus olhos azuis e um sorriso lindo brotou-lhe dos lábios.

Ele levantou da cama com agilidade e me estendeu a mão. Encarei-o, confusa.

- Acho que ouvi alguém dizer que REALMENTE precisava de um banho... – ele destacou me fazendo rir.

Sorri como nunca sorrira antes e, é claro, que peguei sua mão sem hesitar. Me aconcheguei confortavelmente nos braços de Leon... _meu Leon..._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Nanny, me perdoa, mas desta vez não escrevi lemon nenhum (a cena não foi nada picante, confesse!). Mas está aí a OneShot que você pediu, beijos.**_


End file.
